


Forth Wall Domination

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim beats a video game. Written with TheBustyBarmaid. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forth Wall Domination

"YES!" Jim screamed triumphantly.

Seb looked up from his book. "What are you doing?"

"I now rule the world!"

"You already did." Seb looked at his boss, confused.

"No, no." Jim shook his head then pointed at the screen of the t.v. "This world."

"Ah, and why would you want to rule that one too?"

"More worlds equals more power." He murmured.

"Alrighty then." He turned back to his book.

"Seb, what should I call this world?" Jim tilted his head.

"Moriartyopolis."

Jim wrinkled his nose. "Ew. No."

"Jim Rules."

"Boring."

"Tiger's Play Pen?"

Jim frowned for a moment. "But . . . You're Tiger. And it's not yours . . ."

"Yea, but I get to play and kill people, right?" He looked back over at Jim.

Jim blinked before sighing and turning to the screen again. He scrolled around until the world was named 'Tiger's Play Pen' then turned back to Seb. "Maybe." He mumbled. Seb grinned at him and went back to his book. Jim blinked at him before crawling into his lap while continuing to play the game. Seb grunted and adjusted, eyes not leaving the page. Jim hummed and continued playing for the rest of the night, happily burrowed against Sebastian.


End file.
